The present invention relates to a pressure transducer, particularly for use in motor vehicles for detecting the pressure of a hydraulic fluid, comprising a support structure carrying at least one piezoresistive sensor, particularly of the thick-film type, which is intended to be deformed resiliently by the fluid pressure to be measured and to provide an electrical signal indicative of the value of the pressure.